jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Bultar Swan
Bultar Swan war eine menschliche Jedi-Ritterin des Alten Jedi-Ordens, die zur Zeit vor und während der Klonkriege lebte. Sie stammte vom Planeten Kuat und begann ihre Ausbildung zur Jedi als Padawan von Micah Giiett. Nach der Selbstopferung ihres Meisters während des Yinchorri-Aufstands bekam sie weitere Unterweisungen durch den Jedi Plo Koon, der ihre Ausbildung stark auf den Lichtschwertkampf fokussierte. Sie kämpfte in mehreren Schlachten der Klonkriege, darunter in der Schlacht von Geonosis und war eine Meisterin der Teräs Käsi-Kampfkunst, die bis zu den Kämpfen auf Geonosis dafür bekannt war, noch kein Leben genommen zu haben. Zwar gelang es ihr, die im Jahr 19 VSY ausgerufene Order 66 zu überleben, Bultar Swan wurde jedoch noch im gleichen Jahr zu einem der vielen Opfer der Großen Jedi-Säuberung und wurde auf Kessel von Koffi Arana getötet. Biografie Jedi-Ausbildung Aufgrund ihrer hohen Machtsensitivität wurde Bultar Swan bereits in frühen Jahren entdeckt und von ihrer Familie sowie von ihrem Heimatplaneten Kuat getrennt. Man brachte sie auf die Kernwelt Coruscant, wo sie im Jedi-Tempel eine Ausbildung zur Jedi absolvierte. Dabei wurde ihr der Jedi-Meister Micah Giiett als Mentor zugewiesen. Sie war glücklich über die Tatsache, von ihm ausgebildet werden zu dürfen, da er einer der meist geachteten Lehrmeister war. Unter seiner Lehre entwickelte Swan ein besonderes Interesse für waffenlose Kampftechniken. Unter anderem vertiefte sie sich in die Studien der Teräs-Käsi-Kampfkunst, die sowohl metaphysische als auch kämpferische Elemente miteinander vereinte. Zudem trainierte sie die verdanaianische „Sliding Hands“-Technik. Beide Kampftechniken und die Kombination selbiger erlernte sie sowohl von Micah Giiett als auch von Anoon Bondara. Während ihrer Ausbildung konstruierte sie, wie es im Orden üblich war, ihr eigenes Lichtschwert. Nachdem Micah Giiett im Zuge des Yinchorri-Aufstandes im Jahr 33 VSY starb, führte Plo Koon ihre Ausbildung weiter. Sie reiste zusammen mit ihm nach Yinchorr, um den Ort zu besuchen, an dem ihr erster Meister sein Ende gefunden hatte. Der Kel'Dor erzählte ihr, wie es Micah gelungen war, den anderen Jedi Zeit zu verschaffen, vor ihren Yinchorri-Angreifern zu fliehen – und wie er selbstlos sein Leben gab, um dies zu bewerkstelligen. Obgleich Bultar wegen des Verlusts noch immer stark betroffen war, konnte sie spüren, dass ihr Meister in Frieden eins mit der Macht wurde, nun da sie an jenem Ort stand, an dem dies geschehen war. Auch konnte sie seine Zustimmung bezüglich ihrer Taten in der Ausbildung zur Jedi-Ritterin vernehmen. Obgleich sie niemals wieder auf diese Weise mit ihm in Kontakt treten und seine Präsenz spüren sollte, fühlte sie auch später noch deutlich, dass ihre weitere Ausbildung in den Mysterien der Macht ihn stolz gemacht hätte. Im Gegensatz zu Micah Giiett setzte Plo Koon stark auf Swans Ausbildung im Kampf mit ihrem Lichtschwert, sodass sie auch in dieser Richtung meisterlich trainiert wurde. Er brachte ihr bei, den Lichtschwertkampf mit ihrer Kampfkunst zu verbinden, so wie auch er selbst es tat. Plo Koon war überaus zufrieden mit seiner Padawan und glaubte aufgrund ihres gesunden Wesens, dass sie eines Tages dem Rat beiwohnen würde. Auch sie war sehr glücklich, nun unter einem weiteren hoch angesehenen Jedi ihre Ausbildung fortsetzen zu können. Als sich der Jedi-Orden im Jahr 32 VSY, ein Jahr nach dem Tod ihres Meisters, im Kampf gegen einen Sith-Lord namens Darth Maul gegenüber fand, hörte Bultar von dessen Technik, die Teräs Käsi mit dem Lichtschwerkampf verband. Anderen Jedi des Ordens hatten ihr diese Technik bereits auf Coruscant nahegelegt. So beschloss sie, diesen Kampf zusätzlich mit „Sliding Hands“ zu verbinden und so ihren ganz eigenen Stil zu entwickeln. Durch ihre große Selbstbeherrschung verinnerlichte sie diese Technik und war dadurch in der Lage, nahezu jeden Gegner mit Leichtigkeit besiegen zu können, ohne ihn dabei zu töten. Dadurch unterschied sich ihr Kampfstil stark von dem Darth Mauls. Jedi-Ritterin Frühe Missionen Swan wurde schließlich in den Rang einer Jedi-Ritterin erhoben. In einem ihrer ersten Einsätze als Jedi-Ritterin reiste Swan nach Fondor, um einen Konflikt zwischen dem Planeten und einer benachbarten Mondkolonie beizulegen. Dabei arbeitete sie auch mit den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker zusammen, mit denen sie die Mission schließlich erfolgreich beendete. Sie lernte auch von diesen beiden angesehenen Talenten viel. Ihr Einsatz während der Mission auf Fondor machte sie fortan zu einer bevorzugten Wahl, wenn es um Friedensmissionen ging. So kam es, dass sie im Jahr 22 VSY, 13:3:28 NGR, ausgewählt wurde, um gemeinsam mit ihren Ordensbrüdern Empatojayos Brand und Chellemi Chuovvick ins Sepan-System zu reisen, um dort einen tobenden Bürgerkrieg zu schlichten. Die Feindseligkeiten der Planeten Dimok und Ripoblus waren trotz der Anstrengungen des Jedi-Ordens, der in der Zeit zuvor bereits zwei Gruppen ausgesandt hatte, wieder aufgeflackert. Swan und ihre Begleiter erreichten zwar einen Stillstand der Kämpfe, doch hielt dieser gerade für die Dauer eines Monates an. Nach Bultars Rückkehr nach Coruscant brach der Konflikt erneut aus, sodass eine weitere, vierte Friedensmission der Jedi im Sepan-System geplant werden musste. Bultar Swan genoss innerhalb des Jedi-Ordens den Ruf, noch kein Leben genommen zu haben. Auf die vielen Missionen bezogen, in denen sie eine Tötung hatte vermeiden können, war dies ein Rekord und galt als vorbildliches Verhalten für die Jedi. Selbst auf ihrer Mission im Sepan-System schaffte sie es trotz zahlreicher gefährlicher Situationen, ihren Rekord zu behalten. Beginn der Klonkriege miniatur|links|Swan unter den Überlebenden der [[Schlacht von Geonosis (22 VSY)|Schlacht von Geonosis.]] Im Jahr 22 VSY gehörte Bultar Swan zu dem aus rund 200 Jedi bestehenden Rettungstrupp, der den Jedi-Meister Mace Windu nach Geonosis begleitete, um dort Obi-Wan, Anakin und Senatorin Padmé Amidala aus Dookus Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Nachdem Windu mit einer friedlichen Lösung der Situation scheiterte und vor dem Flammenwerfer des Kopfgeldjägers Jango Fett in die Arena der Gerechtigkeit floh, schickte Dooku seine Droiden-Armee in den Kampf. Somit musste Swan zu ihrem Bedauern die waffenlose Kampftechnik aufgeben und mit ihrem Lichtschwert in die Schlacht ziehen. Im Laufe der Kämpfe gegen geonosianische Krieger und die scheinbar endlose Armee aus Kampfdroiden tötete sie auch zum ersten Mal einen Gegner. Viele Jedi verloren an diesem Tag ihr Leben und Swan gehörte zu den wenigen Überlebenden, die später von Meister Yoda und seinen Klonkriegern gerettet werden konnten. Die Schlacht wurde außerhalb der Arena fortgeführt, doch letztendlich konnte die Armee der Konföderierten in die Flucht geschlagen werden. miniatur|rechts|Bultar Swan auf [[Amaltanna.]] )}} Die Schlacht auf Geonosis hatte den Beginn der Klonkriege eingeleitet, und die Klonsoldaten der Großen Armee der Republik wurden dem Kommando von Jedi-Generälen zugeteilt. Bultar Swan wurde ein solcher General. Noch im Jahre 22 VSY, sechs Monate nach den Kämpfen auf Geonosis, führte Bultar eine Einheit Klonkrieger auf Amaltanna an. In der dortigen Schlacht wurden alle ihre Soldaten getötet, doch auch auf Seiten der Separatisten waren die Verluste vollkommen. Letztendlich drang Swan ganz auf sich gestellt in die Festung des dortigen Kommandanten der Separatisten, Edi Wedd, ein. In jener Festung sollte Wedd vollkommen sicher vor äußeren Einwirkungen sein und wurde von automatischen und selbst kontrollierten Anlagen sowie einigen Droiden beschützt. Wedd kommunizierte die ganze Zeit über mit Bultar und verhöhnte sie von seinem Bunkerraum aus, doch sie kämpfte sich innerhalb der Anlage Schritt für Schritt zu ihm vor. Sie musste sich mit ihrem Lichtschwert gegen Plasmakanonen wehren und, im Kommunikationszentrum angekommen, gegen schwere Kampfdroiden bestehen, doch gelangte sie schließlich an ihr Ziel. Wedd erklärte ihr, dass sie ihn dennoch nicht erreichen würde, da sie nicht zu ihm in den gesicherten Raum gelangen könne. Bultar nahm jedoch ihr Lichtschwert zur Hand und zerstörte damit den Öffnungsmechanismus der Eingangstür. So sperrte sie den Kommandanten in seinem eigenen Bunker ein und verließ die Anlage, um nach Coruscant zurückzukehren, ohne auch nur gegen Wedd selbst gekämpft zu haben. Einsatz auf Aargonar Einige Zeit später, im Jahr 21 VSY , reiste Bultar Swan nach Aargonar, einem Wüstenplaneten im Mittleren Rand der Galaxis. Zusammen mit Ki-Adi-Mundi leitete sie ihre Truppen in der dortigen Schlacht gegen die Konföderation. Die Situation auf Seiten der republikanischen Streitkräfte war fürchterlich, und ein gewaltiger Sandsturm war im Begriff, über sie hereinzubrechen.Der Sturm nach dem Sturm'' miniatur|links|Bultar Swan und [[Ki-Adi-Mundi in der Schlacht von Aargonar.]] Bultar empfing Ki-Adi-Mundi, als dieser mit seinem Schiff am Rand der Basis landete. Sie berichtete ihm, dass A'Sharad Hett zusammen mit Anakin Skywalker und seinem Padawan Bhat Jul hinter den feindlichen Linien zurück geblieben war, als deren Schiff abgeschossen wurde, somit hatte Mundi nun das Kommando. Er beschloss, dass die Basis unter allen Umständen gehalten werden müsse. Anschließend, so war es geplant, würden sie sich zur Vondar-Schlucht zurückziehen, wo sich Mundis Truppen sammelten. Mundi wollte unter allen Umständen einen Verlust vermeiden, wie er im gleichen Jahr mit der Schlacht auf Jabiim geschehen war. Direkt darauf wurden die beiden Jedi und ihre Truppen von feindlichen Streitmächten attackiert und mussten diesen Beschluss in die Tat umsetzen, indem sie ihr Camp verteidigten. miniatur|rechts|Bultar befürchtet das Schlimmste. Bultar hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, was die Schlacht anging, und tatsächlich stand es äußerst schlecht für ihre Seite. Mehr und mehr feindliche Truppen marschierten an, weder die Kommunikationssysteme funktionierten, noch jene zur Ortung des Feindes. Zudem war der Sandsturm auf seinem Höhepunkt und ein nicht zu unterschätzendes Übel. Obgleich sie ihre Bedenken Ki-Adi-Mundi mitteilte, war dieser noch immer der Auffassung, sie müssen durchhalten. Schon bald sollten sie sich mit ihren Schiffen zur Schlucht aufmachen. Bultar erkannte, dass sie nicht genug Schiffe hatten, um einen Angriff von oben durchzuführen oder einem solchen etwas entgegenzusetzen. Mundi jedoch war der Meinung, dass er nur von der Luft aus das Geschehen kontrollieren konnte. Er verwies sie auf ihr Schiff und machte ihr bewusst, dass sie das Kommando würde übernehmen müssen, sollte er abgeschossen werden. So starteten sie in Richtung der feindlichen Verbände. Die Schiffe zogen somit in die offene Schlacht gegen die Droidenarmee am Boden. Sie standen unter starkem Beschuss und waren zu wenige, um diesem zu widerstehen. Bultar gab den Truppen über Funk die Anweisung, einen geordneten Rückzug vorzubereiten. Plötzlich wurde sie von Turbulenzen aufgeschreckt, als ein Gouka-Drache aus dem Erdboden schoss und ein Schiff ausspuckte. Es waren Skywalker und Hett. Diese wurden anschließend abgeschossen und stürzten ab, doch der Kampf wurde am Boden weitergeführt. Mithilfe der beiden verloren geglaubten Jedi gelang es ihnen zwar nicht, die Schlacht für sich zu entscheiden, doch konnten sie sich somit zurückziehen. Order 66 und danach Die von Palpatine ausgerufene Order 66 im Jahre 19 VSY konnte Bultar Swan überleben und den damit verbundenen Jedi-Tötungen entgehen. Sie war gerade auf einer Krankenstation, um nach den Verwundeten zu sehen, als sich die Klone gegen sie und alle anderen Jedi wandten. So konnte sie von den Heilern gewarnt werden, die das Vorgehen rechtzeitig bemerkten. Anschließend tarnte sie sich, um nicht durch ihre Jedi-Kluft unnötig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Mit der Zeit konnte sie so mit anderen Jedi in Kontakt treten, die die Order überlebt hatten. So erfuhr sie von einem geheimen Treffen überlebender Jedi auf Kessel. miniatur|links|Bultar Swan findet Tsui Choi auf Eriadu. Auf der Suche nach weiteren Überlebenden konnte sie schließlich ihren alten Freund Tsui Choi auf Eriadu ausfindig machen, nachdem dieser eine Einheit von Klonkriegern tötete. Erfreut über ihre unerwartete Unversehrtheit, berichtete er ihr von den Vorkommnissen auf Coruscant, dem Töten der Jünglinge und davon, wie er überlebt hatte. miniatur|rechts|Koffi Arana bedroht Bultar Swan. So tat sie sich mit Tsui Choi zusammen und begab sich gemeinsam mit ihm zum Jedi-Konklave auf Kessel. Dort wohnte sie einer Versammlung in einer Mine bei, aufgrund derer außer ihr und Tsui Choi auch Roblio Darté, Ma'kis'shaalas, Koffi Arana, Jastus Farr, Shadday Potkin und Sia-Lan Wezz erschienen waren. Während Bultar darauf beharrte, dass Rache nicht der richtige Weg sei, um diesem Krieg als Jedi entgegenzutreten, traf sie mit ihrer Überzeugung nicht überall auf Zuspruch. Letztendlich stellte sich heraus, dass Meisterin Shedday die Versammlung einberufen hatte, um Darth Vader zu ihnen zu locken. Sie hatte ihn mit dem Vorwand zur Versammlung geführt, dass Obi-Wan unter den Anwesenden sei, welchen der Sith-Lord erbittert jagte. So hatte sie ihm über seine Spione eine Botschaft zukommen lassen, die er nur wenig später erhielt. Als Vader die Versammlung stürmte, tötete er sogleich Sia-Lan Wezz, bevor die anderen Jedi sich in einem gemeinsamen Duell gegen ihn stellten. Bultar und Tsui Choi blieben im ersten Moment abseits des Geschehens, entschieden sich dann aber, ihrem Schicksal entgegenzutreten. Während Tsui Choi dem dunklen Lord während des Gefechts den Schwertarm abtrennen konnte, gelang es Bultar, ihn am Bein zu verletzen. Schließlich konnten die letzten Überlebenden Vader kampfunfähig machen, doch Bultars Versuche, Koffi Arana davon abzuhalten, den Sith zu töten, scheiterten, da er sich der Dunklen Seite ergab. Arana stellte sich gegen sie und tötete sie kurzerhand, um an ihr Lichtschwert zu gelangen, da sein eigenes während des Kampfes untauglich gemacht worden war. Bultar Swans sinnloser Tod war einer der Gründe, weshalb es Vader letztendlich gelang, jeden Jedi auf Kessel zu ermorden. Persönlichkeit miniatur|rechts|Jedi-Ritterin Bultar Swan. Bultar Swan war sehr darauf bedacht, den Gesetzen des Jedi-Ordens gerecht zu werden und lebte äußerst streng nach dessen Anforderungen. Dies brachte ihr innerhalb des Ordens viel Respekt ein. Sie bestand zu jeder Zeit darauf, dass die Verhaltensregeln des Ordens oberste Priorität hätten, selbst dann noch, als ihr die Möglichkeit geboten war, Darth Vader zu töten. Mord war für sie immer der letzte Ausweg. Sie hatte gelernt, ihre Gegner auszuschalten, ohne ihnen zu schaden oder sie gar zu töten. So hatte sie bis zur Schlacht von Geonosis den vorbildlichen Ruf inne, noch kein einziges Leben genommen zu haben, was auch ihrer Einstellung entsprach. Da sie jedoch bescheiden war, stellte diese tugendhafte „Unschuld“ für sie keinen Grund dar, sich mit Stolz zu brüsten, eher war es für sie eine Statistik, nach der sie sich richtete. Sie wusste, dass sie eines Tages würde töten müssen, so hoffte sie, sie würde den Tod ihres Feindes schnell und schmerzlos vollstrecken können. Nicht nur was ihr Verhalten betraf, war Bultar traditionell und pflichtbewusst, auch was Einzelheiten ihres Auftretens anbelangte, so trug sie ihr Lichtschwert stets auf der linken Seite, da dies der Tradition entsprach. Sie trug über ihrer kurz geschnittenen Robe eine synthetische, dunkle Lederjacke,Angriff der Klonkrieger – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie und ihr Kleidungsstil war dem von Anakin Skywalker während des Beginns der Klonkriege sehr ähnlich. Plo Koon war sehr überzeugt von Bultars Fähigkeiten und ihrem rechtschaffenen Charakter. Eines Tages erwähnte er sogar, dass durchaus die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Bultar eines Tages im Jedi-Rat sitzen würde. Bultar selbst war allerdings nicht seiner Ansicht, da sie sich alles andere als bereit fühlte. Auch hier zeigte sie Bescheidenheit. Sie müsse noch viel Erfahrung mit dem Leben und der Macht sammeln, war sie der Ansicht. Ein Teil dieser unvollständigen Bereitschaft bestand darin, dass sie unsicher war, wie sie reagieren würde, sollte sie jemanden töten müssen, da sie zu jener Zeit noch nicht dazu gezwungen war. Weil sie diese Zweifel an sich hatte, entschied sie für sich, dass sie niemand war, der im Rat sitzen und über andere Jedi entscheiden sollte. Sie war gewillt, den Gefahren entgegenzutreten, die die Klonkriege über die Jedi brachten. Später glaubte sie, im Gegensatz zu Tsui Choi, nicht daran, dass die Geschehnisse nach der Order 66 und die nahende Vernichtung der Jedi durch den Willen der Macht über sie hereingebrochen waren. Sie war überzeugt davon, dass die Jedi weiterexistieren und die Sith bezwingen mussten. Mit dem Gedanken an Rache, den viele Jedi zu dieser Zeit hegten, konnte sie sich allerdings nicht anfreunden, doch letztendlich bedeutete ihre Überzeugung und ihr Einsatz für die Grundsätze der Jedi ihren Tod. Fähigkeiten Unbewaffneter Kampf Bultar Swan wurde zur Jedi-Hüterin ausgebildet und war damit auf den physischen Teil der Ausbildung fixiert. Sie war erstaunlich schnell, diszipliniert und geschickt. Ihre Vorgehensweise im unbewaffneten Kampf war durch eine bestimmte Einteilung in Phasen genau vorgegeben. So stand Swan in einem Kampf zunächst regungslos da, um ihren Gegner zu einem Angriff zu verleiten. Noch während ihr Gegenüber dann den Angriff ausführte, reagierte Swan mit einem blitzschnellen Konterangriff, der sich aus einer Reihe komplizierter und verspielter Bewegungen zusammensetzte. Somit warf Swan ihren Gegner zu Boden und machte ihn kampfunfähig. Lichtschwert miniatur|rechts|Bultar Swans [[Lichtschwert.]] Swans Lichtschwert besaß eine grüne Klinge, obgleich sie eine Jedi-Hüterin war. Ihre Fähigkeiten mit selbigem standen ihren Nahkampffähigkeiten kaum in etwas nach, wobei sie jedoch den unbewaffneten Kampf deutlich bevorzugte. Dank ihres Lichtschwert-Trainings war sie als eine der wenigen Jedi fähig, die Schlacht von Geonosis zu überleben, was sie der Ausbildung unter Plo Koon verdankte. Sie hatte gelernt, ihre Lichtschwertfähigkeiten mit den beiden Nahkampftechniken zu vereinen und so ihren eigenen, speziellen Kampfstil entwickelt, welcher sich als äußerst effektiv erwies. Meister Plo Koon lehrte sie einen defensiven Stil, sodass sie sich die Fähigkeit einer starken Verteidigung im Lichtschwerkampf erarbeitete. Da sie den Lichtschwert-Stil mit ihren Nahkampfstilen verband, war er äußerst akrobatisch und flüssig. Sie blockte die Angriffe ihres Gegners, während sie auf ihre Gelegenheit zu einem Gegenangriff wartete und diese genau abpasste. Sobald sich die Möglichkeit ergab, entwaffnete sie den Gegner. Kaum war der Feind unbewaffnet, ging sie in einen aggressiven Stil über, bestehend aus einer Reihe von Schlägen und Tritten. Wenn sich der Kontrahent ergab, war der Kampf beendet. Tödliche Stöße mit dem Lichtschwert führte sie nur dann aus, wenn es keinen anderen Weg gab, ihren Feind zu bezwingen. Hinter den Kulissen *Bultar Swan wird in Angriff der Klonkrieger von Mimi Daraphet dargestellt. In Die Rache der Sith wurde sie ebenfalls von dieser Schauspielerin verkörpert, ihr Auftritt wurde jedoch gestrichen. *Swans Outfit in Angriff der Klonkrieger hatte (als einziges) denselben Stil wie das von Anakin Skywalker, eine Lederweste über Stoffkleidung. *Das Lichtschwert von Bultar Swan ist identisch mit dem, das Adi Gallia in Die dunkle Bedrohung besitzt. Ebenso ist es identisch mit dem von Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, Agen Kolar und Barriss Offee. Es ist anzunehmen, dass für alle sechs Jedi dieselbe Lichtschwert-Requisite benutzt wurde. *Im Power of the Jedi Sourcebook ist Bultar fälschlicher Weise mit einem blauen Lichtschwert abgebildet. Vermutlich, weil sie als Jedi-Hüterin identifiziert wird und diese meist blaue Lichtschwerter nutzen. Quellen * * *''Der Sturm nach dem Sturm'' * *''Kaltblütige Jagd'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Angriff der Klonkrieger – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Verlustbericht – Order 66'' * * * * Einzelnachweise en:Bultar Swan es:Bultar Swan fi:Bultar Swan fr:Bultar Swan hu:Bultar Swan it:Bultar Swan nl:Bultar Swan pt:Bultar Swan ru:Бултар Суон sv:Bultar Swan Kategorie:Überlebende der Order 66 Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Kuati Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Generäle Kategorie:Jedi-Hüter Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Legends